Little Miss Black
by Alse
Summary: Did you ever wonder what it was like in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw instead? Well, Angela and gang can show you what happens when Regulus's daughter finds her way into Ravenclaw and causes as much havoc as the Weasley twins, or more.
1. A Letter and A Goblin

**A/N: How's another Harry Potter fanfic sound? Well I decided that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff weren't given enough credit so I'm giving them credit. No claims to anything but the four main characters.**

**A Letter and A Goblin**

**Angela's POV**

What is going on? I wondered. My best friend was no longer talking to me and my mom said I got a letter from a school in the mountains. Daddy said I had to go to this new school. I'm only eleven!

Mum and Dad said we have to go get supplies for my new school. We got to a bar, yeah a real bar with drunks and stuff, and got out of the car. Mum took my hand and Dad led us through the bar. We got to the back door with little problems.

Dad opened the door and I saw that we were in an empty, walled off courtyard. I couldn't help myself, "Where are we?"

Mum smoothed my short black hair, "We are in the back of Leaky Cauldron." She said in her soft voice, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, my dear." I looked around Dad and saw that the brick wall had opened up into a shopping lane.

"How is this an Alley? It's full of shops and funny looking people." I said. Dad gave me a disapproving look. "Sorry." He nodded and we strolled down the alley until we got to a shop full of sweets.

Dad gave Mum a few golden coins and she went into the store. We sat down and waited for her to come back out. Soon she did and she handed out ice cream. "You must be full of questions." She said to me. I nodded and started eating my ice cream.

My parents shared a glance and Mum sighed, "Well, your father and I are wizards. We can do magic and so can you. That school we are sending you to is called Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy. This place is to buy magical stuff for school. These strange looking people are witches and wizards. The children are shopping for their school supplies like you are."

My dad paused with his ice cream, "Today we have to get you a wand, a pet, a cauldron, robes, books, quills, and paper. I bet we'll run into a teacher or two as well!" He seemed excited. My parents were barely into their early thirties so I guess they still remember when they went to Hogwarts themselves.

As soon as we finished our ice cream my mum waved a wand and the bowls flew back inside. She smiled at the look on my face. We got up and walked a bit until we came to a tall building. I strained my neck looking up at it. "That's Gringotts Wizarding Bank." My dad said, "We have to get some money before we go get your stuff." I nodded and followed them inside.

There were rows on either side of the aisle but my parents went to a podium at the very end and waited. I looked around and saw another kid there. He was watching me. He had light brown hair and pale blue eyes.

**Anthony's POV**

I looked up from my mum's hands and the coins she held to see a girl with short black hair and icy blue eyes. She was pale and I could see freckles dotting her small button nose. "Mum? Who are they?"

My mum looked up and saw the girl and her parents. The girl looked at her parents and said something to them. Her father turned and locked eyes with my mum. He nodded to her and she nodded back. He said something to the girl and she strode over to us.

Before she got to us my mum said, "Be careful what you say, she is the daughter of Regulus Black and niece of Lucius Malfoy." I nodded and straightened my shoulders. Everyone knows Mr. Malfoy.

"Hello." She said, "My name is Angela Black." She held out her small hand and gave me a small smile. "Daddy said you should be a first year like me and that I should come say hi."

I glanced at my mum. She nodded and I took Angela's hand. "My name is Anthony Stevens. My family isn't as well known as yours is."

My mum pulled me away, "Nor as rich so don't be over here to gloat, little girl." She turned to me, "We only have thirty galleons, thirteen sickles, and eighteen knuts. Be careful with what you spend." I nodded and took the money from her. She handed me my list and left.

Angela stood kind of awkwardly behind me. "My mum and I are alone at home and she works so hard to get what little we do have." She took my hand after I pocketed what I held and took me to her parents.

"Mum, Daddy. This is Anthony, he and his mum get by with very little. Can we help him?" She said.

Her dad looked my over and said, "How many galleons do you have?"

I swallowed, "Thirty, Mr. Black." Her parents looked at their bank roll and then at the goblin behind the podium.

Angela whispered to me, "What is he?"

I smiled, "Goblin, stingy things think everything they get handed is theirs unless its written down as otherwise." She nodded and looked around quickly. "What?" She just smiled and darted behind one of the rows of goblins. A moment later she appeared at the end of the row with something bulging in her pocket.

I quickly joined her and we exited the bank. We walked down until we could hide between shops. She then showed me a roll of paper she had taken from one of the goblins. It had nothing on it but it had a note attached that said it was to be given to Lucius Malfoy for his son.

I smiled and she laughed, "Mr. Malfoy would probably pay to get this if the goblins were sitting on it." I coughed. "Yes, I stole it out from under his butt." I patted her shoulder and we went back to join her parents.

Mr. And Mrs. Black were waiting at the entrance of the bank for us. "Angela." Her father said, "Don't stray too far here, it isn't safe."

She bowed her head, "Sorry, Daddy."

Her ran a hand through her hair and smiled, "Let's go get your stuff. You too, Anthony." I glanced up and thanked him.

**Angela's POV**

A little while later we were biding Anthony a safe trip home. We had all of our stuff and he had all of his and then some. Mum bought him a snowy white owl, which he named Dimitri, and she bought me a jet black elf owl, which I named Xavier. I was excited and carried his cage myself.

Mum said I would leave for Hogwarts in a week. Dad frowned slightly and they began arguing over if I would become a Slytherin like him or a Hufflepuff like her. I didn't want to be either. From what I'd heard in Diagon Alley, the place to be was Gryffindor. With Mr. Harry Potter. Whoever he is.

**A/N: So there's chapter one. Angela is always going to be one of my characters if it's a Harry Potter story so don't blame me for that one. And yes, as always my characters are based off of my friends. Hope you enjoy this new one!**


	2. Meeting The Ice Prince

**A/N: How to start? Well, I don't own the story but the four main characters are mine. I get bored easily so stories are my thing and if you want to tell me I missed a comma or used the wrong word: shut up. Okay? Enjoy!**

**Meeting the Ice Prince**

**Angela's POV**

"Angela!" My mum called, "It's time to go." I was on my feet and stuffing my potions book in my trunk in mere seconds. I hauled my trunk outside to the car and ran back in to get Xavier.

I looked at him and smiled, "Looks like it's time to go see what kind of magical mischief we can get into, huh buddy?" He hooted at me and I carried him outside. I set his cage on the backseat and got in on the other side. I couldn't sit still.

My daddy looked back at me and laughed, "Honey, she can't stay still. You think she's excited?" My mum nodded and pulled into King's Cross station. Daddy pulled out my trunk and Mum carried Xavier's covered cage. I followed closely behind them.

Daddy took my hand and led the way to the platform. We stopped between platform 9 and platform 10. "What?" I asked. My mum looked both ways and walked into the barrier between the platforms. "Mum!"

"It's okay, Angela." Daddy said, "We have to get to platform 9 and 3/4. Which requires walking through the magic portal in the barrier." I nodded quietly. He glanced both ways and led me through.

It felt like I was just walking onto another platform. There was no difference in walking through magic. It was weird. The first thing I saw? The giant red and black train that said "Hogwarts Express" on the side. The next? The platform sign that said "Platform 9 and 3/4".

"Angela!" A male voice called out. I turned to see Anthony walking towards me.

I waved, "Hi, Anthony! You ready?" He shrugged and said hello to my parents. We got our trunks and owls into an empty compartment and said goodbye to our parents.

As the train started moving, we stretched out on the two benches in our compartment. After a bit, a witch with a cart full of wizarding candies opened the door. "Want anything, loves?"

We both sat up and looked at the cart. I got two chocolate frogs and a box of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Anthony got two licorice wands and a cauldron cake. The witch nodded at us and went further down the aisle to get to the other students. I quickly took a bite out of one of my frogs and handed the other to Anthony.

"Bite it quickly or you'll lose it." I advised him. I grew up with these things and had many cards but never knew who these people were. He obeyed and looked at the card. He had some female musician. I had Dumbledore, again. "Here, I have four of him." He thanked me and handed me a licorice wand.

"En garde!" He exclaimed. We dueled with the candy and then ate it. "This is really cool." I nodded avidly.

A knock on the door brought us to our feet. I opened the door and saw, to my surprise, a lanky boy with spiked jet black hair and blue-gray eyes. "Hi." I said.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys? If there isn't anyone else, that is." He said. I raised an eyebrow at Anthony and he nodded. I stood aside and the boys lifted the trunk up into the overhead racks.

I looked over the boy and noticed he wore the white shirt and tie over black dress pants just like Anthony. I looked at my own white outfit: long sleeve with a tie and long skirt. I frowned at the skirt and tugged down on the edges.

Anthony snorted so I threw a bean at him. "Don't start that again." He said with a slight laugh. "I'm Anthony and this is Angela. Who are you?" He was looking at the new boy.

"I'm Matt." He said. He looked as if he were going to say more but a blonde girl with sea green eyes stopped in our doorway. "Can we help you?"

She blushed at him, "I have nowhere to sit. Can I..." I was up in a flourish, moving Xavier's cage down to make room for her trunk.

"My name is Angela and this is Anthony. The dark one is Matt." I said kindly. The boys lifted her trunk and the birdcage.

She curtsied, "My name is Kelcie." Xavier began hooting. I took the cover off of his cage and stroked his beak. Kelcie gasped as she got shoved into the compartment.

"Move!" A skinny, pale, white blonde haired boy snapped. He already had on his robes. They were laced in green."Stupid first year." I smiled at the voice. Anthony and Matt were glaring at the boy and Kelcie was trying to subtly hide.

I sighed heavily and turned to face the voice. I picked at my fingernails and said, "Walk away before something happens." Anthony grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked turning to him, "He can't do anything. All I see him doing is running to his daddy to tell him someone hurt his feelings."

Anthony snorted and Kelcie covered her smile. Matt turned his head and coughed to keep from laughing. The boy flushed and pulled out his wand, "Don't you make fun of me!"

I put my hands on my hips, "You won't do that and you know it." He looked confused. "Wait! You don't recognize me? It must be the white." I looked at my clothes again. "If you jinx me I'll tell Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy." Recognition crossed his face.

"My little cousin." He said dropping his wand. I picked it up and handed it to him. "It's been forever. Uncle is letting you go to Hogwarts?"

I scoffed, "We don't live in France you know." He nodded. "What year are you?"

"Second." He replied. "We'll be at school soon." He and the two fat boys left.

Anthony and Matt looked at me funny and Kelcie was staring after the older boys. "Is that really your cousin?" They asked. I nodded. Anthony gaped and Matt said, "Draco Malfoy."

**A/N: Chapter two is finished! I'm on a role here.**


	3. A Friendly Squid and A Talking Hat

**A/N: So you've met the characters but you don't know much about them. You should figure that out by which house they get put in. Which is in this chapter!**

**A Friendly Squid and A Talking Hat**

**Matt's POV**

We donned our black robes and got off the train. A big, hairy man, and I mean BIG, was shouting, "First years! First years with me! Come along!" Angela and Kelcie shrugged. I heard a couple older kids telling younger siblings that the big man's name was Hagrid and he doesn't bite.

Angela and Anthony raced to him. Kelcie wasn't far behind them. We all walked down to the shore where a fleet of little three person boats were waiting for us. Kelcie sat in the front with me and Anthony behind her. Angela said that she would ride with someone else and then she handed Anthony her black robes.

Soon we found out what she meant by "ride with someone else". A giant black mass came out of the water. A few kids screamed but Hagrid said that it was the giant squid that lived in the lake and that he was friendly.

Angela smiled at him. "Oh I know that he is. Daddy said that he played with the squid when he was here." Hagrid eyed her carefully as she stepped up the water line and then crawled onto the tentacle. He shrugged and we moved on toward the looming castle.

Soon enough we were on the opposite shore and Angela was perched on a rock waiting for us. Anthony handed her her robes. We heard all the oohs and awes and looked up. The castle was amazing. Then we headed inside.

We were herded into a back room and were told to wait. Anthony pulled out his wand and began inspecting it. I looked closely at it. It was about eleven inches and it was made of spruce wood. I nodded in appreciation.

He looked at me, "Where's yours?" I pulled it out and showed it to him. My wand was also eleven inches and it was pure, flawless, ebony wood. "Sweet."

A girl with almond skin and long black hair saw us comparing wands. She pushed her way over to us. "Don't make friends too quickly. You may end up in separate houses and you babies wouldn't do well separated." She sneered.

"Leave them alone!" A girl with long red hair and a smatter of freckles across her nose said. "They didn't do anything to you." The dark haired girl advanced on the redhead. Angela was watching intently. Kelcie didn't seem to like the fact that this was about to get violent.

The dark haired girl looked the redhead up and down. She had shabby robes but her white clothes were spotless. The other girl smirked. "Shabby robes and red hair?" She laughed. "My brother told me all about your brothers. All six of them."

The rest of us must have seemed confused. The redhead was flushed but said, "Percy is a priss. Charlie and Bill are wonderful. Fred and George and pranksters. And Ron is a klutz but I love them all. You have only one brother and that happens to be Malfoy's henchmen so I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

Angela slid in between the two girls and said, "Miss Weasley, simmer down please. Miss Zabini, shut the heck up. You have no room to talk."

The dark haired girl balled up her fists but walked to the other side of the room. She was fuming. I thanked the redhead and introduced my self and my friends. "My name is Ginny Weasley. I'm the seventh and last of my family."

Angela told her she was an only child. Anthony said he had an older and younger sibling. Kelcie said she was the oldest of four. I told Ginny that I was the youngest of two. She smiled and the door opened.

A tall stern looking woman entered the room. She had square spectacles on and her hair was in a tight bun under her pointed hat. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and said that she was the head of Gryffindor House. "Now we are going to walk into the Great Hall and we will sort you into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff."

We followed her into the big room that I guessed was where we would all eat. We walked up a long aisle and spread out in front of the table that I guessed was where all the professors sat. An old guy with a LONG white beard smiled at us.

McGonagall cleared her throat and opened the scroll. "When I call your names, you will sit on this stool and I shall place this hat on your head. It will then sort you into your respected houses." The kids around me were vibrating with excitement.

A few kids went up before one of us was called. "Angela Black!" The entire hall went silent and then burst into excited whispers. Anthony patted her arm and I smiled at her. Angela stepped up and sat on the stool cross legged. The hat was placed on her head and everyone went quiet.

Angela reached up and poked the hat a moment before it began to mutter. "Complex mind. You don't want to be like your parents but you want to make whatever house your in great. Your mind is wonderful! Full of places magic can fill. Plenty of room for knowledge. Where to put you? Courage fills part of you. Trickery fills another. No amount of you is plain. Ahh, the greatest part of your mind says you should be... RAVENCLAW!" The entire table of blue and black rose and were shouting. They seemed so excited.

I saw Draco glaring at Angela's retreating form. She was in trouble by him. A few names later we heard, "Matthew Kelper!" I sighed and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head.

"Hello Matt." The hat said, "Your smart. Very smart and intuitive! I bet I know which house would love you. Yes, I do. RAVENCLAW!" Angela stood up and I joined her at our new table. She smiled at me and gave me a high five.

It was a little while before our next group member was called. "Anthony Stevens!" One of the older Ravenclaw girls said something about him being poor and probably useless to anyone. When the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She nodded in that I-told-you-so way girls had.

Angela's eyes narrowed and she slapped the girl. The older Ravenclaw's looked surprised. "You never, ever, talk about my friends like they are trash." She hissed.

The girl she had slapped was only a second year. She had olive skin and slanted eyes. "You belong in Slytherin."

Angela smiled evilly, "My cousin is Draco Malfoy, after all." The girl's eyes widened. I think someone said that her name was Cho.

When Ginny got called she was sent to Gryffindor with the rest of her brothers. Finally I heard, "Kelcie Wills!" I watched her blonde self sit on the stool and get called to join Anthony in Hufflepuff. The last one to be called was Anastasia Zabini. Where did she go you ask? With her brother, Slytherin.

**Angela's POV**

After the old guy‒who we found out was the Hogwarts's headmaster Dumbledore‒ made his speech, food appeared on the table and we began to eat all the savory food. A moment later, Matt coughed on what he was chewing on. I looked up and saw a ghost hovering above us.

She was a fair-haired beauty with a dark stain over her heart. "The first years?" She asked. Matt and I nodded. "Do you know who I am?"

I looked at her closely and saw a mark on her dress that reminded me greatly of one of my mum's favorite dresses. "You're a Ravenclaw." Someone snorted. "No! I mean a Ravenclaw descendant."

Matt coughed again to clear his throat, "Are you Helena Ravenclaw? The Grey Lady?" She let out a laugh that gave me goosebumps.

She turned to Matt and said, "I am. And who might you be child?" Matt gulped and looked at me for help. I smirked at him and bit into a turkey leg.

He looked back at the ghost. I sighed and said, "This is Matt Kelper. I am Angela Black." The ghost shot upward with a shriek. "Well, this year is going to be interesting."

The entire room went silent. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. A few of the teachers stood up and one, a short chubby man, flicked his wand towards me. A note landed in front of me and Matt grabbed it.

Together we read it. "Up here. Now, Miss Black." It said. We looked at each other, "Am I in trouble do you think?" Matt shrugged. Anthony and Kelcie were watching me in concern.

"Go on." Matt whispered. I nodded and walked up to the teachers' table.

**A/N: La di da! Chapter three is done. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
